1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image processing method, and more particularly, to determining a ground line that is a boundary line between a building region and a ground region in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, research is being conducted regarding three-dimensional (3D) image modeling from a color image. One advantageous technique being researched is an image processing technique that performs segmenting a ground region, a building region, and sky region from the image and determines a ground line that is a boundary line between a building region and a ground region.
If the ground line can be determined, 3D image modeling is possible by cutting an image around the ground line and setting up the same as a vertical structure. The image modeling is applicable to a Motion Pictures Experts Group 4 (MPEG-4) encoding method based on objects. Specifically, with respect to a method for restoring a 3D image from a 2D image of a city where artificial structures exist, the method for determining the ground line may significantly affect efficiency of image processing.